Wailing Siren
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: One night, one short amount of time can change everything. It can change how a person thinks or what they will do. KashinoxIchigo, rated T just in case. NOW WITH AN ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Wailing Siren

The siren cut through the muggy night… Nobody had expected it to happen. Kashino sat in the hard, plastic chair, his head in his hands. He sniffed softly, his eyes were blood-shot and he was exhausted. "Kashino…" Ichigo said behind him. Kashino immediately snapped his head backward. There was Ichigo, smiling happily, glowing softly. He got up from the chair and went to hug her; he reached for when she vanished. _That's right…_ Kashino thought to himself, _she won't come. She can't… _He walked to a small bulletin board and read the notices.

… _Room 1_

… _Room 2_

_Amano Ichigo Room 3_

How did his beloved Ichigo end up in the hospital? A drunk driver. It was a red light! He should've stopped! Kashino could feel tears filling his eyes. He shook his head and began to blink rapidly. "K-kashino?"

Kashino turned to face his childhood friend, Andou, "Hey Andou."

"Look Kashino… Maybe you should go home, you've been here longer than all of us…"

"No…" He replied softly, "I…" His chest felt tight, depression clogging his throat.

"It's going to be okay…" Andou made an attempt to comfort his friend.

"How do you know?" Kashino whispered his voice barely audible, "h-how do you know it's going to be okay?"

"I don't" Andou replied, placing a hand on Kashino's shoulder, "but I do now that Amano-san is headstrong. She will pull through, I have trust in her."

"A-Andou…"

"She'll be fine" He smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go see her…" Kashino walked away from his friend into hospital room 3. Ichigo lay silent in the hospital bed; he sat quietly beside her, twirling her chocolate brown hair on his finger. "I-Ichigo…" Hot tears streamed down his face, _wake up… My love, wake up, please wake up, for me? _"It's no use…" Kashino whispered to himself, "Crying won't wake her." He got up and walked out of the room, he then sat back in the same plastic chair. Hiccupping, Kashino rubbed his tired, red eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kashino looked up to face a nurse with blonde hair.

"… Yes?"

"Sir what is your name?"

"Makoto Kashino."

"You know Amano Ichigo?"

Kashino felt like he was choking on air, "Y-yes… Why?"

"She's awake."

Kashino sat in the plastic chair, utterly shocked. Ichigo had woken? He hastily thanked the nurse and rushed into Ichigo hospital room.

"K-Kashino?" The brunette in the hospital bed asked him.

"Yeah…" He sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" She lifted her shaking hand and wiped at his face, "Y-you have tears…"

"I'm fine, more importantly, are you?"

"I'm hurt, everything hurts."

"… You were hit by a car."

Ichigo did not say anything, but closed her eyes. "I-Ichigo?" Kashino asked, feeling frightened.

Eyes still closed Ichigo said, "I'm going to die."

"No!" Kashino screamed, "You can't! I need you!"

"I'm so weak… I can't do it alone."

"You aren't alone! I'm with you!"

She took Kashino's hand and pulled him close, "Yes… You are, maybe I'll be alright…"

"I'll do everything! I'd give my life up for you!"

"I see… The nurse was talking to me before you came in. She says I need a new heart…"

"W-why?"

"Mine won't last much longer, it's broken."

"I…" Kashino felt things he had never experienced in his life, "I'll give you mine."

"No… I don't want you to. You would make a much bigger impact on the world than I would."

"I said I would give my life up for you!"

"Don't, there will be other girls like me. But there's only one you."

"Baka! Don't say stupid things like that! There is no one like you; I will never love any girl but you."

"I know… But you have to let me go. R-remember? You once told me, if you love something… Set if free."

"No…" Kashino whispered tears streamed down his face. As he cried Ichigo kissed him, and stroked his hair, until she no longer held life.

**The End.**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Me: So, I was readin the reviews for this story, and people really hated the way I ended this story... I thought it was a sad ending... But a strong ending, but anyway. To make people happy, I've created a happier ending. (You might want to re-read the story until the text where this story begins.)**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>The Siren Cut Through The Muggy Night<span>

Alternate Ending

_"I'm hurt, everything hurts."_

_"… You were hit by a car."_

"Was I now?" Ichigo asked, she tried to move, but the pain was too much for her, "I've got to be more careful, shouldn't I?"

"How can you say that at a time like this?" Kashino shook his head, "It wasn't your fault! It was the stupid drunk driver!"

"But... I should have seen him coming."

"But he should have stopped!" Kashino wailed.

"Kashino," Ichigo whispered sharply, "I'm running out of life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've bled so much, I need more blood." Her voice softened, "Just a little bit more."

"B-blood?" Kashino whispered, "Aren't there blood donators?"

"But I need it fast, if I don't get any soon..."

"Me, let me give you some." Kashino said straight away.

"But Kashino, your blood type is B, mine is O."

"What can I do then?" He asked, "Watch you die?"

"I don't know what to do!" She wailed, "I just wanted you to comfort me..." A tear slid down her cheek.

Kashino recoiled, he slipped his hand into hers and kissed the tear away, "Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry. Everything will be fine, trust me."

"... Okay, if you say so."

After Kashino had talked with his love for longer, he left the room. He sat in the waiting room staring up at the ceiling, _What can I do? Ichigo needs a blood donor... I need a miracle, oh Kami-sama! Give me a miracle!_

A nurse stood in front of Kashino, "Excuse me? Kashino-san?"

"Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"Can I do a blood test on you?"

"What for?"

"I want to determine your blood type," She replied with a small smile.

"I already know my blood type, it's type B."

"I just want to check again, is that alright with you?"

"I..." Kashino hesitated for a moment, "I guess so."

The nurse led Kashino to a small room; she quietly and quickly drew some of the blood from his arm. She began typing away at a computer screen. Suddenly her eyes seemed to widen in shock. "Um, Kashino-kun? Can I... Draw some more blood?"

"Why?"

"I think you could be the donor."

"Donor?"

"Yes, the donor to save Amano Ichigo."

Kashino's eyes went wide, "How is that possible?"

"It seems the doctor that determined your blood type made a mistake, Kashino-kun, you're blood type O."

Ichigo's eyes brightened when Kashino walked into her hospital room, "Hello Kashino!"

"Hello lovely," He kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you so much," She smiled.

"I couldn't just sit there and watch you die could I?"

"No," She shook her head, "Kashino, you saved my life."

"I told you I'd do something." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Kashino," She whispered sweetly into his ear.

"I love you too."

_Thank you Kami-sama, thank you for giving me a miracle._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope this ending is better for everyone!<strong>

**Kashino: Sure...**

**Me: Are you being sarcastic with me?**

**Kashino: Isn't it obvious?**

**Me: Grr! Please review!**


End file.
